


【冬盾】Unnatural【非常规ABO】

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
巴基是Omega。但又不是那种娇滴滴的，软的能掐出水的Omega。“你可真是一个硬汉啊。”吉姆感叹，在巴基还没分化成Omega的时候，在巴基分化成Omega却又没喝过他结果倒在小巷口吐的昏天黑地的然后抹着嘴的时候，巴基敷衍地点点头，“是啊，是啊，”他随口说，然后把醉的不轻的人架在自己的肩上，估摸着待会儿回去凯伦能怎么收拾他。

巴基不仅在生理上不像一个Omega，还因为生理上的不相同间接影响了心理，他从来不避嫌，也不像别的Omega总有一些顾忌——虽然大体上是因为别什么可以顾忌的——Bucky从小打着架长大，也不见得一分化他的礼义廉耻就突然冒了头，骨架也就突然缩成小猫大了。根本上来说他也没什么变化。甚至巴基的味道也是非常淡的。

淡的几乎闻不到。史蒂夫刚分化那段时间巴基凑到他前面让他闻，据说刚分化的人是非常敏感的，即使是非常细微的味道也能放大十倍，巴基不顾史蒂夫一脸的挣扎把那颗毛绒绒的金色脑袋按在了自己的颈窝。

“能闻到吗？”他问，期待的时候更多的是一些跃跃欲试。

“不能。”史蒂夫闷声闷气地回答，“但我能感觉到。”

“什么？”

“你要把我闷死了。”

巴基直接就气笑了。

虽然现在回想起来他这事干的的确是有一些不人道，史蒂夫的身体差的接近风一吹就倒，而对方在分化的时候更是一脸通红看起来下一秒就能安详地发生点什么，而巴基还不管不顾地只顾自己，这个行动看起来的确是非常自私。但是就像前面说的。回想起来。所以当时的巴基一点也没感到什么不对。

他把纤细的手握在自己的掌心。用手指拨开汗湿的金发的时候脑子里不受控制地出现了一点不太好的案例，结束的不太好的案例，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛茫然地盯着他，看起来史蒂夫也没空和他一起吵架了，巴基无声地叹了口气，“你要好起来啊。”他说，“我和吉姆打赌你会分化成什么呢。”

如果史蒂夫还有力气的话他肯定会挣扎着给巴基一个漂亮的白眼。

但他实在没这种精力。但姿态依然是要表的，史蒂夫挣扎着扭头，躲开了那根颇为体贴地撩着他额头刘海的手指，想要躲远一点——他看着巴恩斯就来气——但结果又被按住肩膀拽了回来。

“乖，听话。”巴基和蔼地说，像是前面没心没肺的话不是出自他口。他把手掌按在史蒂夫的额头，汗水干涸后带来了一点凉意，但纤细青年的额头依然滚烫，这可是少见的，大部分时候无论什么季节史蒂夫的体温都偏凉，但是柔软肌肤的触感很好，所以巴基的手指就沿着颧骨的轮廓一路向下，直到触碰到纤细锁骨的时候他脑子里的警钟才姗姗来迟地慢腾腾敲响。

巴基看了史蒂夫一眼，不知道是庆幸还是感到遗憾对方已经接近半昏迷了。

最后巴基和吉姆都没拿到对方的钱。

谁能料到史蒂夫罗杰斯最后成了一个alpha？

“挺公平的，”史蒂夫评价，“你分化的时候我也没拿到吉姆的钱。”

“真倒霉。”巴基感叹。

而史蒂夫点点头就没说什么，他的体力还没回来呢，所以虽然分化成了一个alpha，但他依然还得像一个刚分化的虚弱Omega小姐一样卧床不起，巴基记得自己刚分化的时候精神的立马就能往外面蹦跶了。虽然闻不到味道这事儿让他感到挺介意。

他凑到史蒂夫的颈窝，“干什么？”金发的人警戒地说，现在倒是有力气往旁边躲了。

“我闻到你了。”

“什么样的？”史蒂夫说，也就客气客气，顺便安慰一下巴基巴恩斯久经创伤的心灵，他知道自己什么味儿，有点淡，但更多的偏向是花朵，也不太像，但的确是那种会在路过时摘下一小朵的小野花的味道，史蒂夫形容不出来。

“阳光，小雏菊，溪流。”

这个回答让史蒂夫意外地说不出什么来，他噎了噎，把自己嘴里的‘就那种挺随意的味道’的自我形容给咽了下去。

“现在你闻起来像是一个小花园。”不久后的巴基会把鼻尖压在纤细脖颈旁侧的腺体上，在深吸一口气后着迷地评价。

而史蒂夫罗杰斯会下意识地吸气，腿张开到让韧带疼痛的地步却无暇顾及，而他会用更加惊恐的语气说，“等，巴基，我觉得我能闻到你了。”  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“你分化成beta了？”多萝西问，她是今晚宴会的‘重头人物’之一，在分化前巴恩斯家一直和威廉斯家走的非常近，不能说不带着一些联姻之类的想法，“就像是指望着财富的叠加能再生出个美元宝宝似的。”多萝西评价，而巴基对着带着恶意嘲讽的评价笑的乐不可支。

而现在估计八成是没希望了。虽然巴基更喜欢多萝西作为一个朋友而并不是作为结婚对象。他点点头。

“我真为你感到遗憾。虽然这并没什么要紧的但你知道，”鬈发的女孩耸耸肩，他们在后院避开了耳目，而巴基的确有一些问题要问多萝西。没多少人知道他是Omega，除了他的父母和史蒂夫以外没人知道，巴基也没想掩藏。但事实如此。他淡的接近没味道。

“发情期的时候难受吗？”

“真是一个得体的绅士问题。”

“噢多萝西，现在摆出淑女的架子可有些太晚了。”

多萝西做了个鬼脸，“不算太晚啦，”她正了正色，“不算太难受，但是最好备上一盒抑制剂，这就和生理期似的，有一些人难受的绞痛但另一些人也不过是云淡风轻。”

“多萝西，我们俩就真的那么亲近？”

“那可不是。”多萝西捅了捅巴基的侧腹，“现在你不和我结婚了，那你是打算行动还是怎么着？”

“我倒真希望能直接敲晕然后带到我自己的洞穴里去算了，但可惜我们已经脱离那个时候太久了。”

“算了吧，我也不觉得你跑的有多快。”

巴基耸耸肩，“大概因为我从来不逃跑。”

“哈，所以你的确承认你跑不快了。”

“噢，多莉，你有时候可烦人了你知道吗？”

“同样的话送给你巴基，现在我该走了。”多萝西瞥到了玻璃窗后她的父母投来的忧心忡忡的视线，她适时地做出痛心的表情，向上仰起自己的脸颊，巴基啼笑皆非地发现那双盈盈的大眼睛里泪光闪闪，“现在亲我的脸颊。”

“噢多萝西，我永远爱着你，我永远也不会忘记你。”

“少看些烂俗的小说吧。”

巴基在不起眼的角落里发现了史蒂夫，金发的伙伴不想出来走动，但巴基觉得长时间待着公寓里裹在被子里更是对对方的健康毫无益处，金发的alpha皱着眉，纤细的手抬起像是想掩住鼻子但又因为这个动作太没礼貌而遗憾地把手放下，他注意到巴基后抬起了头，倒映着暖黄色灯光的蓝眼睛让巴基的嘴角微微弯起，他揉了揉对方的头发，这让史蒂夫皱着眉毛躲开，巴基顺势坐在了他旁边。

“感觉怎么样？”

“感觉像是所有的味道争先恐后地往我鼻子里钻。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，声音略显得有些瓮声瓮气。

“你还憋气了？”

“不得不。我不想丢人地昏过去，只因为一屋子的分化过的人群。”

巴基看着史蒂夫若有所思。

“做什么？”

想做你。巴基暗想，但这话他说不出口。所以他只是搪塞了过去，“在想事情。”

“真隐晦啊巴恩斯，如果你不开口我要怎样才能知道呢？”

“小混蛋。”巴基把自己的高脚杯递给史蒂夫，“来一口？”

“我不喜欢喝酒。”

“我想这相当的明显。但是不来一口？”

史蒂夫踌躇地接过酒杯，巴基相信这不是因为他所谓的‘说服技巧’太过动人，而简单的只是因为史蒂夫罗杰斯根本不知道怎么说‘不’，他看着纤细的手接过酒杯，然后鲜艳的嘴唇触上了杯沿。

艳的像是抹了口红。

巴基不动声色地接回酒杯，史蒂夫的注意力已经被转移到欢快地奔到他身边的瑞贝卡上，他笑着和巴基年幼的妹妹说话，回答一些幼稚的问题和倾听瑞贝卡这个年纪的‘巨大烦恼’以及给出一些安慰和答复。

巴基旋转着酒杯，直到淡淡的唇纹在透明的杯壁上一览无余。

他贴上了那个浅浅的印子。

在澄澈的酒液流进喉咙的时候巴基微微眯起了眼睛。

他舔了舔下唇。想着那句著名的‘听说恋爱的味是苦的’。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
“哎，我一直觉得你像是一个功利主义者。”史蒂夫挣扎着想要翻身，巴基按住了他的肩膀制止了他的动作，“你就不能消停点？”

“为什么我发情了你一点也不受影响？”史蒂夫别别扭扭地说，脸上的表情比起说是困惑不解的好奇不如说单纯的羡慕更多一点。

“大概因为我没什么味道。你知道一开始我真以为我是beta的，但是我又能感知到信息素，”巴基耸耸肩，“这不是挺好的？我现在也能照顾你，就像你以前被人揍了的时候。”

“是平等的对抗。”

“是是是，是平等的对抗，小狮子。”巴基用手撑着脸颊，他坐在床边的椅子上，室内浮动着信息素浓烈的味道，像是一个小小的花园，只除了吹面的凉风被取代成了燥热的空气，浮沉着的鲜花，巴基想，总要出点什么事情的。

“我总觉得你是一个功利主义者。不是什么贬义的意思，而是你做事总是追求最有效率最简单快捷的方法。你有那种愚蠢的道德观念，所以看到有姑娘遇到麻烦你就冲了上去，毫不在意会给自己带来什么后果。唔，”巴基想了想，“这么说来你又不像是一个功利主义者了。”

史蒂夫对于巴基巴恩斯的没话找话翻了个白眼，他感觉热，而抑制剂对他来说负面效果要远远大过正面用处，起码现在他不会老是感觉迫切地想吐出什么胃里又空的只剩胃酸了。

“我的意思是，”那根手指擦在了他的脸上，史蒂夫下意识地仰起脸追寻，这让巴基的嘴角绽开一个小小的笑，“想不想和我做爱？”

这个问题就被那么简单地问了出来。语调像是在询问，‘今天想吃什么？’和‘妈妈下午的苹果派，我给你带来了一些。’

史蒂夫在床上撑起了一些身体，他眯起眼睛看一脸坦然的巴基巴恩斯，确信自己不是脑子烧到那程度才产生幻听，汗水淌到了他的眼角，模糊了他的视线，史蒂夫抬手想要擦去，但巴基的动作比他要快。那根以往总是显得炽热，如今却带着凉意的手指。

“我不知道怎么回答。”史蒂夫说，“说真的，我不知道怎么回答。”

“你介意我上你吗？”巴基笑了出来，他依然用手撑着脸颊，姿势都没变的从容，仿佛史蒂夫的拒绝与否对他一点影响都没有，天知道他放在膝盖上紧握的右手已经渗满了汗。

史蒂夫摇头。

于是巴基让自己的视线从被汗水浸湿的接近半透明的衬衫领口滑了进去，白皙的带着薄薄的汗的肌肤，隐约带着骨骼的轮廓，显得单薄而瘦削，有没有说过史蒂夫罗杰斯敞着领口的时候像是宴会里那些穿着低领晚礼服的淑女小姐？

巴基收回了视线，“你真奇怪，你有着道德底线但那条底线又诡异的出奇。”

“我记得我可不是那个提出这种提议的人啊。”史蒂夫无奈地说，他生活在布鲁克林，而物质生活匮乏又不能追求更高雅的精神生活的人们通常沉溺于肉体的享受，食物与性爱，他不觉得任何一个是可耻的。

史蒂夫没有太过渴求的时候，但他也从来不排斥。而他现在的确很难受。

他无声地叹了口气，视线毫不顾忌地打量着坐在床边的伙伴，巴基坦然地让他看，对于自己变成了一件待价而沽似的商品丝毫不感到介意。‘功利主义者’，就像他前面说过的。史蒂夫罗杰斯从来不做让自己不高兴和不划算的生意。

史蒂夫的视线在结实的胳膊上停了下来，手肘的挤压让肌肉隆起，他发现巴基的脸上也渗出了汗珠，史蒂夫笑了出来，不知道是出于恶意的‘幸灾乐祸’还是单纯因为他们现在共处于‘困境’中感到愉悦，“你真的想要我。”

“但是为什么？”

“我们能把情话先省省吗？玫瑰即使换了一个名字也依然芬芳，你知道我不是出于任何可耻的原因，我只是想要你。我也感到困惑，但我能慢慢地把这弄清楚。”他俯下身，与那双微微眯起的蓝眼睛对视的时候巴基停顿了一下，“给你最后一个机会，再过两秒钟我就要吻下去了。”

史蒂夫没有后退。所以巴基吻上了他的唇，柔软的，微微张开的，形状饱满美丽的像是含苞待放的玫瑰，他把手按在单薄的脊背上，一瞬间几乎怀疑脆弱的骨骼会因为他而折断，这样的想法更加奇异地增添了难以言说的欲望。

“little Juliet……”

alpha的体内生涩的接近难以进入，而巴基非常肯定这不单单只是因为史蒂夫未经人事的原因。金发的人的意志涣散的更加厉害，他的嘴中发出无意识的呻吟，巴基会很高兴这甜美的声音是因为他而起，但令人遗憾的是，这不是，起码暂时还不是。

他把细长的腿架到了自己的肩上，意料之中没得到什么抵抗。如果那双带有迷茫和困惑意味的眼睛算是一个小小的抵触的话。

巴基的手指撸动着史蒂夫颜色浅淡的性器，这让被他掌控的身体颤抖了一下，架在肩上的脚蹬踹时脚后跟擦伤了巴基的脸颊，“唔，”巴基小小地痛呼一声，手掌揉了揉挺翘的臀部算是作为一个警告，“注意点，虽然我不觉得你能把我踹成脑震荡但是我要是被拖了出去你觉得丢人的是谁？”

“上帝，”史蒂夫用手捂住了脸，“巴恩斯，我真希望你是个哑巴。”

“史蒂夫，我还希望你是个姑娘呢，”巴基心不在焉地说，“但我们都觉得只是现在这样都很好。”巴基用手指揉捏着臀缝着那个粉色的小小洞穴，鲜艳的穴肉因为他扩张拉扯的动作而暴露了出来，史蒂夫的腿根滑腻而柔软，覆着一层浅浅的汗珠。巴基侧过头咬了一口，隐约觉得要是再加上一点奶油他能活生生地把史蒂夫罗杰斯吃的一丝不剩。

史蒂夫的身体因为被抬的更高而失去了平衡，他用手肘艰难地保持住了平衡，在出口问询前湿润的触感则直接把他的话堵回了喉咙里。灰蓝色的眼睛抬起看了他一眼，挑衅的意味太重让史蒂夫的脸涨的通红。

巴基用舌尖在那个生涩的穴口里舔弄着，他的手指在紧致的内壁里探索，配合着手指的动作巴基用舌尖舒展扩张着，直到触碰到一个点时史蒂夫从喉咙里发出一声接近惊慌的喘息和身体一瞬间的抽动巴基才抬头对史蒂夫灿烂一笑。他用手指在那紧致内壁里转了个的的，感觉史蒂夫还需要更多的扩张但他却已经失去了耐心。浮动着的花香简直像是无声的催促。

他解开了自己的裤子，皮带碰撞出清脆的声响，巴基按住了史蒂夫的腿根，首先俯身亲吻对方的嘴唇，下唇已经被史蒂夫咬的凌乱不堪，鲜红的像是吞了一口血，他带着点爱怜的意味吻吻那里，在顶端突入紧致的入口而史蒂夫的喉咙深处发出哽住的声响时他的手上移到了窄细的腰，“现在说我爱你是不是有点太早？”

“你闻起来像是一个小花园。”巴基入迷地说，湿热的内壁缠住了他的性器，在再一次顶入而史蒂夫的腹部弓起时将细瘦的腿拉的更开，同时他的手在光滑的肌肤上游走，他永远也抚摸不够对方，这个接近执拗的想法突如其来地浮现在巴基的脑海，他压在了史蒂夫的身上，偏过头啃咬对方腺体的位置，更接近于吮吻。而史蒂夫突然推开他的脑袋的动作让巴基有些懊恼地抬头。

“等，巴基，等等等等等。”史蒂夫语无伦次地说，纤细的胳膊环住了他的脖颈，此刻抓住了他后脑的头发，几乎算是惊慌似的让巴基对上他的眼神，“我觉得我能闻到你的味道了。”  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
这句话带给巴基的效果远不如史蒂夫所想的那么强烈——假如史蒂夫指望用这句话让巴基激动或者意外一下的话——，实际上巴基只是略微地想了想就俯下身咬了咬近在眼前的柔软嘴唇，他细微地吮着，简直像在品尝一颗熟透的果实。直到史蒂夫的喉咙里发出细微的哼声而偏移的脑袋让柔软的发丝擦过巴基的脸颊他才懒洋洋地提问。

“真的？我是什么味道？”他说，这个问题因为迟来显得格外地不真心。

“融雪的味道。河流，冰块，雪花。所有那些带着些凉的东西。”

“听起来有一些悲伤。”巴基把手肘支在史蒂夫的颈侧，他细细地观察对方，金发的人拧着眉毛，倒像是在仔细地闻嗅他的味道，他看起来简直像是一个努力争取满分答卷的学生，巴基因为自己的想法笑了出来。他用手抚摸史蒂夫被汗沾湿满是红晕的脸颊，突然感到万般柔情油然而生，他俯下身体亲亲对方的脸颊，然后一路向下用鼻尖蹭动对方的颈侧，“你一直是阳光的味道。蔷薇，雏菊，眼花缭乱，但又很恬淡。”

巴基并不觉得这能改变他们之间的关系。即使他们的下半身相连着，纤细的腰在他的手里扭动，起伏的平坦腹部和蠕动绞紧的后穴带给巴基一阵一阵的快感，他怀着满腔的热情俯下身亲吻对方，啃咬嘴唇的方式就像是他恨不得把对方吞吃入腹。但巴基依然觉得这不能改变他们的关系。

按照他们相遇的方式，巴基该是一个保护者，而所有的纵容和保护都会让一个人丧失一部分的自己，都会让一个人忘记自由和独立，遇到困难时下意识地不是想着出路而是想着他人的庇护和逃避，巴基该是一个保护者，从他在小巷里从流氓恶霸的拳头底下救出史蒂夫开始，而史蒂夫该是一个被保护者，他们之间应该被依赖的绳牵引和捆绑着。

但从来都不是这样的。史蒂夫没有巴基也能过的很好，不那么好，但也不比原来有多糟糕。而巴基不知道该对此抱什么想法。‘我会搞清楚的。’他不是在故作姿态也不是为了掩饰内心的慌乱——可能后者有那么一小部分——他是真的感到不知所措。

史蒂夫罗杰斯对他来说意味着什么？这个像是从来没有被命运之手怜爱地抚摸过的坚强的金发小个子对他来说意味着什么？

在史蒂夫捂着嘴但陡然睁大的眼睛里渗出泪花时巴基拉下了他的手将他未出口的尖叫堵回了喉咙里，史蒂夫的身体一阵抽动，而巴基低喘着在他的体内达到高潮。

他想着这个时候应该是温婉柔情的拥抱环节，但刚刚得到满足皮肤依然带着些粉色的红晕的人推开了巴基，“出去的时候记得锁好门。”

“你要去做什么？”

“咖啡厅。”史蒂夫简单地说，坐起身来把脚踏在了地板上，他揉了一把头发，整个人看起来有些乱糟糟的，巴基凭本能知道对方现在和他一样的心烦意乱，紊乱的信息素平稳下来后带来的是理智的回归。而巴基知道现在该是划分界限的时候了。

他靠在了床板上，而史蒂夫略微地回过头，不那么纯粹的蓝眼睛越过肩膀和巴基对视，对方的眉毛微微地拧着，“巴基……我刚刚干了些什么？”

“别问我，我一直以来都想这么干，所以我不觉得后悔，也不想思考。”

史蒂夫咬咬下唇，他知道这种思考没什么结果，只除了徒增烦乱和浪费感情，但这又不是能那么简单地抛之脑后的事情。他无声地叹了口气，想着一些乱七八糟的巴基巴恩斯不顾他的抗拒扯着他说话的时候给他灌输的一些‘基本礼仪’，他把手撑在床单上，斜转了身子靠过去在弧度饱满的嘴唇上亲了一口，“等我回来以后再讨论吧。”

巴基扯住了史蒂夫的手腕，在对方后退前咬了一口颜色鲜艳的下唇，“我说我们不要讨论。”

“因为我们讨论不出结果，也讨论不出任何有用的东西。你不想要我，而我不清楚我对你的欲望只是停留在肉体还是往想要侵占你的整体那个方向发展，如果是后者的话我不能说我不感到畏惧，史蒂夫，当一个人有这种不清不楚的像烈焰一样突如其来的热情的时候他是应该感到畏惧的，而他当然是应该首先冷静下来的。”

“所以你觉得比起我拒绝你，然后让你起一些莫名其妙的小孩子的争强好胜心理，还不如我干脆地接受你，然后看看你的烈焰能燃烧到什么时候？”史蒂夫笑了出来，露出了略微有些尖的几颗牙——这几颗牙一定会被磨平的——巴基错念想，而史蒂夫的笑不带着任何揶揄的成分，“这看起来对我一点也不公平。”

“这对你非常公平，如果你愿意接受我给你的一切。”

“我不是你的恋人。”

“所以你看，是你拒绝了我，是你自己选择做个昔尼克主义。”

“好了巴基，”史蒂夫睁开了握住他的手腕的手。

“你不讨厌我对吗？”

得到一个点头后巴基追问，“你喜欢我吗？”

现在只是一个眼神。隐晦的，像是害怕出口的答案会伤到他。

“我们不必那么认真，史蒂夫，只要你想要的我都会争取给你——只除了天上的星星，那需要好一番努力——而我对你索求的不会太多。”

“你对我索求什么？”

“只是你而已。”

巴基在说出这话时露出了思忖的表情，“天哪，我可真是爱上你了。”他笑了出来，倾身在柔软的脸颊上亲了一口，“现在走吧，让我好好想想，以及快点穿上衣服，不然我可要对你再做出一些事情了，阿芙洛狄忒。”

“巴基，我认为这样的感情对你是有害的。”史蒂夫在推门出去前说，他的衬衫下摆整齐地塞进了棕色的长裤里，只除了依然有些泛红的脸颊和带着凌乱意味的金发外他看起来几乎和往常没有什么区别。

“谁说爱情满是甜蜜的汁液？”

但是我想给你的可都是甜蜜的东西。这个念头突然出现在史蒂夫的脑海里，一闪而过，像是一点小火星，他看了一眼坐在他窄小的床上，两条腿看起来几乎无处安放的家伙，轻轻地碰上了门。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
alpha的入口生涩的接近难以进入，而本来这就不是应该是‘供人使用’的入口——挨操的地方 ——如果巴基能用这么粗俗的言语的话。

而巴基热衷于慢慢地打开这个地方，让史蒂夫的身体为他敞开。

空气中浮动着花香，巴基因为信息素的味道而额头淌汗，史蒂夫的头发散落在枕头上，他的脸颊通红，而腿根因为巴基的动作难以自制地颤抖着。

巴基舔上了那个粉色的入口，他用手指舒展着褶皱，而舌尖辅助着往里探入，“嗯……”史蒂夫发出意味不明的呻吟，他用胳膊挡住了脸，但露出的耳垂倒是通红一片，那让原本白皙纤小的部分看起来接近是半透明的。

他的腹部起伏着，巴基突然想拉下他的胳膊，他想知道史蒂夫会是怎么样的神色。在身体被快感卷携，但羞耻心依然蚕食着他的心的时候。巴基的指尖探的更深，另一只手的手掌拖住金发青年的后腰，隔着薄薄的皮肤他几乎能感到脊椎的形状，巴基的指尖在那里流连着感受柔软的凹陷，他缓慢地舒展着穴口的褶皱，直到指尖触到了腺体，那个第一次让史蒂夫勉强有了接纳他的能力的地方。“巴基……！”史蒂夫低喘，巴基手掌托着的身体不安分地扭动，史蒂夫的手掌放下，而巴基终于得以和那双眼睛对视。那双被因快感产生的泪水浸湿的，宝石似的蓝眼睛。

对史蒂夫来说这个姿势羞耻的让他接近难以接受。他能看到自己的下半身，可以说是一览无余，被巴基巴恩斯的手掌托着，而那双灰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，史蒂夫的脸红的更加厉害，探出的鲜艳舌尖没入了他的臀缝间，而酥麻感则在他的体内泛起，细小的呻吟声从史蒂夫的喉咙里冒出，他细微地扭动着身体，让那根在他体内进出的修长手指能更好地满足他。

在感受到被侵入的穴肉绞住他的手指的时候巴基更深地往里松了松，“啊……！”金发青年的腰部弓起，而他的喘息简直是火上浇油的助燃剂，巴基将舌尖探入了微微敞开的入口，而紧致的内壁几乎是一瞬就迎合了上来，巴基的手指开拓打开着，同时他细致地舔着那个渐渐地变得湿软的后穴，“我真希望我能标记你。”在伸出舌尖时巴基含糊不清地说，他的手指依然在史蒂夫的体内抽插着，只是这回他放下了金发的人，拉开胳膊让那双蓝眼睛和他对视。

稍显涣散的蓝眼睛和他对视，史蒂夫露出一个模模糊糊的笑，“我会让你标记的。”

巴基抽出了自己的手指，金发青年的身体因为他的动作而微微地颤抖，史蒂夫的腿支了起来，而巴基将他的左腿压向胸前，正好暴露出那个湿润的，微微张合着的穴口，他用顶端在那里浅浅地摩擦，顶弄，微微顶入一些后感受着内壁的挤压和吮吸，他不理史蒂夫的话，只是凑上去咬了咬对方的嘴唇。

“你根本就不知道你在说什么，”他说，巴基觉得他是一个beta的可能性更大，即使是在这种情况下，在史蒂夫因为信息素的作用下意识偏离的情况下，他也依旧能维持着清醒，即使带着暖意的味道让他的下腹部像是燃着一团火，巴基慢慢地推入了湿软的后穴，史蒂夫的右腿几乎是立刻就缠上了他的腰，金发的青年仰起脖子呻吟，“巴基……！”他说，声音里带着哭腔，接近小声的尖叫，巴基咬着牙继续推入，紧致的内壁缠紧了他，像是在抗拒的同时也在迎合。

巴基扣住纤巧的下巴亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，作为一个抚慰，他小幅度地顶弄着，让对方在适应的同时也为更深的进入做好准备。

史蒂夫从嘴中发出细微的呻吟，但是细瘦的胳膊却环上了巴基的颈项，几乎像是一个贪恋亲吻的表现。巴基缓缓地挺入着，直到全部没入后他微微地撑起胳膊看着史蒂夫，湿润的蓝眼睛看着他，而迷茫的神情让巴基再度俯下身亲吻对方的眼皮。

史蒂夫的腿根颤动着，而后穴带来的刺激让巴基低喘出声，他掐住了金发青年的腰，缓缓地抽出后再度挺入，只剩顶端时他微微地碾弄摩擦着穴口，只是出于一个恶趣味，他热衷于史蒂夫茫然地拉下他的胳膊像是乞求似的表现。

而在逐渐激烈的抽插中史蒂夫迫切地吻着巴基的嘴唇，就像他是濒临渴死的旅人而对方是他唯一的水源，“巴基……巴基……”他一声一声地叫着，直到对方的回答从‘嗯’或者‘我在’变成印上来的双唇为止。

你不要这样望着我。巴基几乎脱口而出，一瞬间他甚至想捂上那双眼睛，瞳孔里倒映出的只有他，几乎像是史蒂夫全身心地爱上了他。而他们现在的关系还不过只是肉体的交缠。

巴基重重地顶入湿软的后穴，让这个alpha为他湿的不成样子，颤抖的腿环上了他的腰，巴基握住纤细的脚踝后再度压上去，“史蒂夫……”他叫着回应，没有意识到他的声音有多轻柔。

这样望着一个人是会出事的。

巴基抱着怀里的小个子，偶尔在他的头顶上印下一个吻。

“巴基！”史蒂夫的声音里带着气恼，单纯只是因为巴基的动作阻碍了他翻看书籍的过程，“你今天不回去吗？”睫毛像是期待似的轻轻颤抖让巴基心情颇好地弯起嘴角。他紧了紧揽住消瘦肩膀的手，让史蒂夫躺在他的怀里的姿势更加舒服。不是说他就不享受此刻包裹住的隐约带着甜味的花香。

“直到你的发情期结束我都不回去。我和他们说好了。但是你什么时候再去我家？瑞贝卡倒是非常想见你，不是说我的父母就不想见。”巴基补充上最后一句。

史蒂夫抬起头看巴基，蓝眼睛对上他的时候巴基忍住了突然想要凑过去亲吻对方眼皮的欲望，“巴基，你这样我是会爱上你的。”

“什么？”巴基有些意外地说，直到他确认了金发小个子的表情不像在开玩笑。

“能把像是情话似的话语说的像是一个警告的只有你，亲爱的史蒂薇小宝贝。”

“我说真的。”史蒂夫稍微拉开了一点他们之间的距离，“你这样，当你这样抱着我并且轻声说着话的时候，”史蒂夫拧了拧眉毛，“我不知道我是出了什么毛病，但我觉得我想躺在你的怀里。”

“躺多久呢？”巴基故意问。

“你就是故意的对不对？”

“抱歉，”巴基笑了出来，“那就爱上我嘛，我不会让你吃亏的。”他随口说，这时一个念头突然出现在了他的脑海里，几乎像是火星的一闪，“史蒂夫，你说你能闻到我的味道？”巴基的喉咙因为可能出现的一个猜测而收紧。

获得一个点头后巴基拧了拧眉毛，他没意识到自己坐直了身体而语气也变得严肃了起来，“清楚吗？”

这样像是询问字迹的话让史蒂夫有些不明所以，但他依然回答，“非常。”出口后史蒂夫才意识到问题的出乎寻常，而巴恩斯的话更是火上浇油，这个猜测在巴基巴恩斯如临大敌的表情前变得更加清晰，“史蒂夫，没人闻到过我。”

“所以，这是不是说，”巴基一字一顿，像是这样就能把一句荒诞的话变得严肃认真起来一样，“我把你给标记了？”

史蒂夫的第一反应是想要捂住自己的脸。  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
巴基在史蒂夫和酒馆走后不久稍微待了一会儿后借口推脱有事也走了出去，他向右手边的女孩道歉，在那张灯光下看起来细致的接近没有毛孔的肌肤上轻轻地亲了一下，虽然很不礼貌，但却不可抑制地想起了史蒂夫。

那张同样白皙，柔软细腻的脸，微微低垂的金发睫毛，轻轻地眨动像是扑翅的蝴蝶，然后在巴基的嘴唇印上去后像是惴惴不安地抬起轻轻地看他一眼。

那双蓝眼睛难道不像是能溺死人的大海？

巴基抿着唇露出一个细小的笑容，于是那女孩纤细的手指扯住了巴基的袖子，“你不要这样看着别人。”她说，声音像是抱怨。

“什么？”

“我说你不要这样看着别人，”女孩说，“会让人陷入爱情的。”她用纤细的手指点了点巴基的眼皮，巴基眨了眨眼，“你有双非常漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛。像是阴沉的午后天空。”

“谢谢你，凯西。你的棕色眼睛像是流淌的蜜糖。”

“但是看起来你对于糖果并不热衷，”她说，“你一整晚都在盯着你那个金发的伙伴呢。”

“抱歉……”巴基下意识地感到愧疚。

“别误会我，巴基，你非常好，我愿意和你谈恋爱，但是如果你不喜欢我你就不应该辜负你真正喜欢的，”凯西撅了噘嘴，像是一个小小的撒娇，也像是女孩子的特权，“你那个金发的伙伴也挺可爱的。”

“嘿，凯西，他可是我的。”巴基半真半假地抱怨。

出乎巴基意外的是红发的女孩笑了出来，她用手肘捅了捅巴基的侧腹，“那就去证明一下啊。”

在巴基出了酒馆后他意外地发现史蒂夫和吉姆还没走，他在照入小巷昏暗的路灯光中看到了史蒂夫那双皮鞋，还有因为棕色的长裤，因为坐着的姿势稍微有些抬高，露出了被袜子裹着的但是 形状依然纤细的脚踝。

“干什么呢？”巴基走过去问，直到看到小巷里的人为止他一直以为史蒂夫都是孤身一人地在等他，所以他的声音难免地放的很轻，但是见到后巴基才知道自己自作多情，以及他真是把史蒂夫罗杰斯认为成一个与本身不符的甜太多太多的甜心了。巴基感叹。

吉姆坐在史蒂夫的旁边。而他的脑袋靠在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫的单手揽着他，瘦高的男孩的脸上有泪痕。

“你把他弄哭了？”

史蒂夫无奈地看了巴基一眼，“你对我可真是信任。但是真遗憾不是我，是凯伦。”

“噢凯伦，”巴基意味不明地说，“可怜的吉姆。”

吉姆是Omega，而凯伦是alpha，与传统关系相逆转的关系一向不被人看好，而吉姆又具有Omega传统意义上所有的多愁善感，而越是在酒精中诉诸衷肠他和凯伦之间的关系就越糟，而吉姆就更是想去寻找酒精。真是一个该死的死循环。

史蒂夫的脚在地上轻轻地踩着，像是在打节拍，巴基细细地倾听才察觉了从酒馆中传出来的爵士，他弯了弯嘴，“那你在这里做什么呢，灰姑娘？”

看过来的蓝眼睛带着责怪的意味，暖黄色的灯光在里面形成了金色的斑斓光点，“你明知道我抬不动。”

“所以你在等着你的南瓜马车了？”

“那我倒是没有等到呢。但是我却等到了一个车夫，你说巧不巧？”

“小混蛋，我以为我应该是你的王子呢。”巴基俯下身看着史蒂夫，与那双眼睛对视两三秒后忍不住在柔软的脸颊上印下一个吻。

“我偏好不要。那我就必须成为你的公主了。”史蒂夫嘟囔。

“什么？”后半句声音太轻巴基没怎么听清。

“没什么小王子，把我们送回家吧。”史蒂夫用胳膊勾住了巴基的脖颈，美丽的眼睛看着他，就在巴基接近沉沦时他轻轻地吻上了巴基的唇，“如果这能贿赂尊贵的王子殿下的话。”

“绰绰有余了小混蛋。”巴基咬了口丰满的下唇，控制不住地咧开嘴笑，他把吉姆架到了自己的肩上，“待会儿可得由你和凯伦解释。”

“那真是一位非常有说服力的女士。”在回家的路上巴基斟酌地说，天知道史蒂夫是怎么做到和凯伦谈笑风生的。

“你只要知道她在乎的只有吉姆就好了。我们在凯伦眼中也不过就是两个车夫。”

“嘿，我可是出力比较大的那个。”

史蒂夫看起来像是在思索巴基的回答，过了一会儿他看了一眼巴基，巴基注意到白皙的脸颊上泛起了红晕，“那你想要什么奖励呢？”

“巴基！”史蒂夫惊呼。

“放心，没人能看见我们，而在这样的暗示给出后我觉得我可受不了再慢腾腾地走回去了。”巴基吻了口怀中人的脸颊，快步抱着史蒂夫跑在了回家的路上，迎面的风以及怀中娇小的身躯让他心情颇好地弯起嘴角，而史蒂夫像是有些恐慌地扯住他胸前衣料的手指则让巴基的心跳不受控制地加快。

直到纤细的胳膊试探着环上他的脖颈为止巴基的步伐都还算有条不紊。  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
在把嘴唇印上张开的嘴唇时巴基深深地吸了一口气，像要攫取对方口中的呼吸，他把手掌垫在史蒂夫精致的肩胛骨和门板指尖，在吸吮着柔软的下唇时他不由得叹息。因为张开的嘴唇而难以控制的唾液从嘴角流下，而巴基用指尖按住尖削下巴的同时细细地舔去。

蓝色的眼睛眨动，史蒂夫的眼角有些发红，巴基知道这不仅仅是因为此时此刻，还有更早一些时候摄入的酒精。但这却足以让他情动。空气中甜蜜的味道越来越浓，像是奶与蜜之地，敏感而又纤弱，他的史蒂夫像是一个Omega，而巴基根本不在乎对方到底是什么，那种东西对他来说从来就没有意义。他在乎只是史蒂夫是史蒂夫而已。

他把金发的人略微地抬了起来，而位置的悬空则让史蒂夫有些恐慌似的用腿环住了巴基的腰，巴基趁机揉了揉金发青年的身体上唯一丰满挺翘的有些出奇似的部位，他在柔软的臀部上轻轻地拍打，而这换来了史蒂夫一个羞恼似的眼神。

“抱歉，小狮子，”巴基笑着说，声音接近呢喃，他的视线凝聚在鲜艳的像是滴着血的双唇上，那么红，像是诱使了夏娃的伊甸园的红苹果。巴基用指尖按住下唇，让那里产生了一个小小的凹陷，红唇白齿，史蒂夫低垂的蓝眼睛，巴基一瞬间像是被蛊惑似的再度吻上去。

他让他们的下半身在一起摩擦蹭动，而金发青年腿间已经半硬的器官则毫无疑问是一个鼓励。巴基解开了挂在腰上的棕色长裤，动作的匆忙让皮带碰撞在一起叮当作响，史蒂夫把胳膊搭在了巴基的肩膀上，他慢条斯理地亲吻巴基的额头，偶尔碰碰因为此刻的姿势原因才暴露出的，而平时甚少有机会接触的发旋，他因为巴基的手足无措而笑出了声。“我们有许多时间。”他说，“我是你的。”

语气接近亲昵，接近吃人不吐骨的深渊。

巴基突然有些恨的牙痒痒的。只因为对方这种余裕和悠哉，吃准了他不会反抗甚至是略有微词。他还真是没想错，巴基有些沮丧地想，而他这一点情绪的波动自然是要在让他产生这种情绪的人的身上找回来的。

史蒂夫的裤子挂在了腿弯，而在他有所准备之前一根手指在稍作试探后进入了他的体内。“唔……”史蒂夫低喘，膝弯抬起将巴基的腰缠的更紧，他把脸靠在了巴基的颈窝，嗅闻着那融雪似的带着凉意的味道。只有他能闻到的味道。史蒂夫用鼻尖轻蹭。

脖颈处带着痒意的触感让巴基的心跳的更快，他的手指在高热的后穴里勉强前进，浅浅的抽插后再度退出，然后重新挺入，他的手指在史蒂夫的体内旋转着开拓，寻找着那个不算深的，能够给予金发的小个子高潮与快乐的那个点。

而在史蒂夫的身体狠狠的颤动后，扩张的工作似乎就变得容易了许多。那个带着抵抗意味的缠紧着他的入口变得柔软而顺从，巴基的手指一下一下地往里送，而在粘腻的水声出现而他的手指被变得湿热的穴肉颤动着绞紧后巴基沉沉地吐出了一口气。

抵着他的大腿的硬热的性器的存在感强烈的让人难以忽视，史蒂夫的腿根不安地磨蹭，却反而让那蓄势待发的器官变得更加巨大，而像是要应证他的猜想，填在他体内的手指缓慢地抽出，带来的摩擦的快感让史蒂夫低低地呻吟，修长的指尖在穴口的褶皱旁稍作停留，带着刻意的玩弄似的揉搓着，史蒂夫红着脸瞪视对方，却换来了一个像是得逞似的笑。巴基亲亲史蒂夫的嘴唇，他单手解开了自己的裤子，让硬的接近发疼的阴茎磨蹭那个微微向内凹陷的入口，“准备好了吗，小甜心？”他低低地说，欣赏着史蒂夫变得越发红的脸颊和羞恼似的眼神，并且因为后者而感到胸口饱胀着莫名的情感。

而史蒂夫的回答是沉下了自己的身体，头部被紧致的内壁含入的快感让巴基更加重地掐住了对方的膝弯，他求之不得地接受了对方这个微小的‘挑衅’，而在持续挺入的过程中他不停地亲吻着史蒂夫因为外物入侵而有些渗汗的额头，白衬衫的领口敞开着，而精致的锁骨则让巴基把史蒂夫的身体抬的更高，以便让他咬上那根纤细的骨骼。

在性器根部被穴口的肌肉箍住时巴基开始了冲撞，湿软的穴口在抽出性器时纠缠着挽留，而在再度挺入时则是绞的更紧，巴基低喘着看着他们相连的部位，艳红的肠肉甚至因为发狠的操弄而被微微带出了一些，而后又再次被狠狠地送入。史蒂夫的身体因为巴基扣住他膝弯的手而摇晃，他的身体随着棕发青年的动作而起伏，而粗大性器在内壁的摩擦则让他咬紧了下唇，以免漏出更多尖叫，胯骨和臀部撞出了难以掩人耳目的交合声，而粘腻的水声则像是让室内的温度更加地升高。

巴基按住了史蒂夫的下巴让对方和他亲吻，看过来的带着茫然意味的眼神让他的脸颊收紧，再一次深深的顶入后巴基缓缓地在对方体内磨蹭，而史蒂夫发出的柔软呻吟则让巴基的动作放的更慢。

耻毛磨蹭着穴口带来的刺痒让史蒂夫蜷起了脚趾，粗热的性器在体内的存在感不容忽视，史蒂夫细微地呻吟着，温热的嘴唇贴在他的唇上，缓缓地磨蹭着，而快感逐渐在体内叠加却得不到满足让史蒂夫几乎感到有些委屈。

他略微地撑起身体，然后又因为无力而下坠，带来的快感却足以让他蜷起脚趾，内壁更加激烈地收缩着，而突如其来变得粗暴的操弄而让史蒂夫浑身打颤。

史蒂夫的‘小动作’让巴基更加欲火高涨，他拉开了细瘦的腿，几乎让对方的整个重心都停在他的身上，“巴基！”史蒂夫惊慌地叫，为了保持平衡环住了对方宽阔的肩膀，却让那根硬热的性器在体内进的更深，他闷哼出声，身体无力的随着棕发青年的顶撞而起伏，难以抑制的酥麻感从对方狠狠地撞着的地方升起，逐渐蔓延至全身，肉体的拍打声和水声在史蒂夫的耳朵里搅成一片，他蜷起脚趾，无声地达到了高潮。

几乎是在包裹着他的湿热内壁绞紧的同时巴基按住了史蒂夫的性器，让浊白色的液体射在了他的手掌中，他在高潮后格外敏感的内壁内向上顶弄，忽视史蒂夫像是要向上撑起动作逃开的动作和嘴中溢出的带着尖叫意味的绵软呻吟。

在炽热的液体冲刷着内壁时史蒂夫才被放了起来，他浑身无力，而高潮后的接近粗暴的性交更是让他的腿根打颤，他的嗓子发哑，而感受到液体顺着腿根流下来则更让史蒂夫懊恼。

“巴基……”他更想用斥责似的话语，但声音因为低哑却反而像是一个呼唤。

“嗯？”棕发青年凑过来亲吻他，几乎像是一个撒娇似的动作。他把史蒂夫抱在了怀里，而史蒂夫因为充斥在体内的液体而不舒服地扭动。巴基笑了出来，他用指尖在略微发肿的入口处舒展，带出了更多的浊白液体，而白腻腿根处明显的液体则让他弯起了嘴角，虽然这让史蒂夫的脸红的更加厉害。

他亲了亲金发青年头顶的柔软发旋，没有意识到自己的语气有多么轻快，“让我带你去清洗，我的小宝贝。”  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

巴基没意识到标记这件事情究竟有多不同，他也不觉得这话能说的有多清楚，说的有多合理，但此时此刻，就在现在，在史蒂夫就着昏暗的光翻看着手里的小说，而巴基乐此不疲地问他有关自己的问题。

“我是什么味道？”

他反反复复地问，像是觉得很有趣似的，直到躺在怀里的小个子从眼睛也不抬的一下的‘融雪的味道’变成合上了书本，轻巧而沉闷的声响让巴基心中的警铃敲响，他对上那双上抬起来的美丽眼睛，睫毛在眼下打下一片不小的阴影，而纤细睫毛的末尾柔柔地伸展着，像是所有尖锐但又带着破碎意味的东西，乞求永恒但永远只是转瞬即逝的那种。

史蒂夫在巴基的怀里抬起眼睛，他略微地扭转身体，直到能和巴基面对着面，他用手指掐住了巴基的下巴，另一只手撑在巴基的胸膛，温热的体温和那一脸像是严肃的表情让巴基屏住了呼吸。

而史蒂夫就用着那一脸带着些严肃的表情，手指掐着巴基的下巴，蓝眼睛用着俯视的角度，“你是融雪的味道，像是冰块，但也像是一口糖，甜丝丝的，有点像是你喜欢往咖啡里不要命地倒的那种东西，行了吗？满意了吗？”

巴基的手环住了金发青年消瘦的肩膀，他在纤细的锁骨上小小地咬了一口，再发问时嗓音嗓音带着笑，“你是说我是白砂糖的味道？这可与你的描述不符。”

“反正你也不能伪证我，毕竟你又给不出证据，又或者其实我闻不到你，只是一时冲动或者干脆只是骗骗你呢。”

“嘿，史蒂夫，那可有点太过分了，”巴基不满地说，“你知道我真的会心碎的。”

“好吧，好吧。”史蒂夫回答，用手抚摸巴基的头发作为一个安慰，他把棕发的脑袋抱在怀里，突然胸口升起一股无奈，但是柔软的棕发手感很好，所以史蒂夫就有一下没一下地抚摸着，夜晚困倦的睡意渐渐地侵入他的大脑，他感到昏昏欲睡。

“史蒂夫，有没有可能我标记了你？”巴基试图说的若无其事一些，但他还是忍不住舔了舔下唇，在他发中穿梭的纤细手指依然有一下没一下地抚摸着，像是一个无声的鼓励，于是巴基就继续了下去。

“我是说，只有你能闻到我，只有你能感知到我，我不知道，我从来没爱上一个人，喜欢应该是有的，就像多萝西，就像酒馆里的那些姑娘，喜欢应该是有的。”巴基重复，就像要坚定自己的想法，“但是我从来没有爱上过一个人。就像你。我想知道你的所有，知道你的一切，即使我们俩早就知根知底，但是我想和你在一起，直到我厌倦为止，又或者我永远不会厌倦，但只是想到我和你之间将会发生那个可能性就让我，”

“无比向往。”巴基停顿后继续，“是的，向往，史蒂夫，我向往着和你发生一些什么，而其他似乎都没那么重要了，你说呢？”在发觉没有回应后巴基惴惴不安地加上了最后一句。

他甚至都没察觉温柔地抚摸他的手什么时候停下了动作，巴基略微仰起头，于是那只手就垂了下来，巴基轻轻地握住，金发青年的眼睛已经闭了起来，他侧躺着，顺从与虔诚的像是下一秒就能入画，巴基硬生生气笑了。

“小混蛋。”他嘟囔，忍住了想把史蒂夫叫起来的幼稚想法，他小心地坐了起来，从床脚把被单拉了上来，然后小心翼翼地给史蒂夫盖到了脖颈下方，他撑起身体，在裸露出的光洁额头上印下了一个吻，“晚安。我猜我们可以明天再讨论。”

“毕竟我们有一大把时间可以浪费。”

“和你也只能说是浪费，但不知道为什么我乐意的很。”巴基说，用手指梳理史蒂夫垂落脑后的刘海。


	9. Chapter 9

可能标记的这个荒诞不经的可能性带给巴基的冲击，又或者是期望和影响是毫无疑问的巨大的，巴基咬着下唇，激动无比，但却又无处宣泄，于是他就只能硬生生地忍着。实在不行的时候抱住史蒂夫嘟嘟囔囔，史蒂夫觉得对方简直像是一只得到了心爱之物的小狗，但这个比方又伤人又伤己，史蒂夫更偏好不用。巴基不是omega，也不像是beta，更不用说alpha，而这么一个独特的人有可能标记了他。证据就是只有他能闻到巴基的味道，而自从那之后，可以说是接近感知，而几乎能说是无处不在，史蒂夫对此并没有什么意见，因为那是巴基，而巴基总是那么独特。甚至一部分的史蒂夫隐隐地感到雀跃，但他打死也不会开口，只是为了不让棕发的人那么得意。

就像他对他们目前的情况，又或者是‘关系’闭口不谈一样，有一些东西在开口时就会变味，甚至破灭，朦胧的事物被打上过于明显的标签并不总是一件好事，而史蒂夫此时甚至不想去探索。只是这样就很好，他像是捧着一汪水，而水滴持续地从指缝中滴落，他感到惶恐，但依然不想去做努力，因为那只是徒劳。

巴基说他像是一个理想主义者，但显然他也没猜到他还有那么消极的一面。但并不是说不去追寻有时就一定是糟糕的。只是现状有时就很好。

史蒂夫在朦胧的梦中醒来，直到额头传来有些违和的触感，“嗯……”他偏着脑袋躲避，相当于一个‘别闹了’和‘快放开我’的意思，但违和的触感就是不走，甚至由于史蒂夫处在半梦半醒之间这甚至接近于如影随形。一只手捧住了他的脸，而带着痒意的触感让史蒂夫嘟囔出声，“巴基……”最后他终于睁开眼睛，声音里不自觉地带着笑意。

棕发的人撑在他的上方，手捧住了他的脸，灰蓝色的眼睛衬着晨光而显得温柔无比，“嗯？”他懒洋洋地回应，声线沙哑而慵懒，史蒂夫因为这一切而脸颊发红。

“天哪，”巴基显然注意到了，他忍不住俯下身再度亲吻史蒂夫的额头，“你真可爱。”他说，“我的可爱的，可爱的，小宝贝。”

吻一路下落，直到史蒂夫的手指抓住了巴基脑后的头发，他喘息着偏过脑袋，让湿润的吻印在下颚，印在脖颈，而带着热度的手指，温存的吻像是一个不见底的漩涡一般轻易地就把他拖拽了进去。而史蒂夫心甘情愿地沉迷。

“巴基……”直到后穴传来被进入的触感史蒂夫才匆忙出声，他弓起了腰腹，说不清楚是因为违和还是因为期待与恐惧交织，“现在才只是早上。”

“我知道。”巴基说，亲吻敞开领口裸露出的白皙皮肤，肋骨的轮廓隐约可见，巴基爱怜地亲吻那里，留下了深色的痕迹，他抬起头，而蓝色的眼睛已经带上了湿润的意味，“但是我们有一整天。”

直到史蒂夫被卷进了情欲的漩涡，他的胳膊环住了身上的人的脖颈，身体因为几乎不能承受的节奏而战栗，那只手抬起了他的膝弯，热度几乎烫的史蒂夫哆嗦起来，“巴基……巴基……”他无意识地叫，就像这是他的求生信号。巴基在湿软的后穴里重重挺入，他的手指在光滑细腻的肌肤上游走，舌尖舔弄着殷红挺立的乳尖，让身下的人发出一声一声带着哭泣意味的呻吟。天哪，那声音，简直像是一只勾人的小勾子，即使知道受到诱惑会遭到怎么样的结局巴基也会心甘情愿地咬上去。

粘腻的水声在室内响起，巴基掐住了史蒂夫的下巴亲吻娇艳的嘴唇，唾液翻搅在一起更让人感到神智不清，史蒂夫勾住了巴基的脖颈，他抬起了些身体追寻这个吻，脸上的表情像是意乱情迷。细瘦的腿环在了巴基的腰侧，而巴基在湿热的后穴里动作着，抽出时史蒂夫的身体因为性器在体内的摩擦而颤动，艳红的肠肉被带出一些然后再度因为捅入的动作被送入，他弓起腰迎合巴基的动作，腿张开到最大，而腰部无意识地扭动着寻求让自己快乐的那个点。

巴基的手指从细腻的腿根滑到史蒂夫的会阴，而在触碰到那块娇嫩的皮肤在被撑到最大的穴口褶皱附近画圈时史蒂夫的喉咙里发出接近哭泣似的声响，巴基把对方抱到了自己的腿上，史蒂夫因为硬热肉块的深入而咬住下唇，但依然抑制不住地从唇间漏出细微声响。

巴基持续地亲吻史蒂夫，同时下身有节奏地向上顶弄，让那个濡湿的入口因为操弄而变得更加湿热缠人。金发青年的腿颤抖着环住了巴基的腰，而扯住他后脑的手指的力道则带来了些接近疼痛意味的感觉。而巴基甘之如饴。

在这个吻结束后他们的嘴唇分开，他仰起头看史蒂夫，下身缓缓地在湿热的甬道里抽动摩擦着，他看着白皙的脸颊带上了胭脂似的红晕，而那饱满的嘴唇，红的像是喝饱了鲜血。巴基亲吻对方的嘴唇，然后又是一下，接近啄吻，直到史蒂夫因为他的动作笑出了声，蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，而眼角的一滴泪滑落。

转瞬即逝，消失无痕，就像是从来没有存在过。

纤细的胳膊环住了他的颈项，而柔软的手指在他的发间穿梭，巴基抱住了金发青年，肩胛骨纤细的感触让他的胸口饱胀着不知名的情感，他仰起头看着对方，饱满的嘴唇近在咫尺，但巴基并不去触碰，他看着史蒂夫，像是一个乞求亲吻的表示。

直到他的愿望被笑着凑近了来的人满足。


End file.
